findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmology
Cosmology is the study of the cosmos—the structure, organization and composition of all that there is. What most people would call the "known universe" is labeled the Prime Material Plane. It holds the world of Ord, the moons, the sun, and extends out into space to the stars. How far out into space is a question of cosmology, and the answer may depend on what cosmological model is used to describe the Prime Material plane. But there are many other planes of existence, some very much like the Prime and some so alien that they almost defy description. Like other dimensions, these other planes may overlap, surround, or penetrate the Prime Material plane, or they may be connected by some mystic avenue, often requiring magic to explore. Together, all the various planes are usually referred to as the "multiverse" and they are the focus of cosmologists as they try to map, measure, and understand the planes and their relationship to life, to death, and to each other. The cosmology of the multiverse is a subject that has been debated by scholars and sages for thousands of years. Wether it is static and eternal as some believe, constantly changing at the whims of powerful beings, or just truely unknowable to mortals is a subject that drives many. Prime Material Plane The plane most organic beings call home. The Prime Material Plane feeds off the energies of the Transitive and Elemental planes and is the balance point of the multiverse. Transitive Material Planes These planes overlap the Material plane like two sides of one coin. Each plane is a concentrated reflection of the forces that shape the Prime. The Elemental Plane The elemental plane surrounds the Material planes but rarely overlaps it. Upon first glance, visitors may be lead to believe that the plane is are made of material substances, but this is not the case. Raw elemental energy forms the substance of the plane and flows forth from elemental nodes. The elemental energies constantly jostle against eachother and feed power into the prime material plane where it forms material air, water, stone, fire and all other material substances. Higher Planes Seat of Eo Lower Planes The Stygian Marsh of Limbo The first stop for the souls of every deceased mortal. Limbo is neither punishment nor reward. Most souls left unclaimed by the higher or lower planes drink of the river Lethe and are robbed of the memories of their former lives. The Silent Realms The last stop for unclaimed souls weighted by the actions of their uncaring life. These realms are not the eternal suffering of Inferus or the Abyss, but are nonetheless unpleasant. Infernus Home realms of Ashmedai and his devils. This is the final resting place of wicked and heartless souls, the spawning pit of new devils, the bureaucratic center of all diabolic bargains and front line in the war against the Abyss. The Infinite Abyss Not a realm in itself, but a cascading infinity of chaotic realms. The forces of the Abyss are endless and can not be truly defeated, but individual layers can be won or lost. Only by the strength of those that oppose them do the demons not simply wash over the finite realms above. Near Space This is the space outside other planes, also known as the space between spaces. It is a timeless realm without air or light. Little more than a buffer zone between the known realms and the Far Realm. Travel through Near Space is difficult as no means of propelling oneself seems effective and magic does not function. That being said, there are demi-planes that exist in this realm, each with their own unique features. Concordant Opposition Neth The Far Realm